Body Swap
by blondiebabyx0x0
Summary: Eileen and Cody wake up with a very unpleasant surprise. They are in eachothers bodies! Read this story as Cody tries to learn and deal with the secrets of being a girl and Eileen tries to fit in with the guys.
1. Wakeup Call

**Eileen:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Eileen groaned as she stirred in her bed. Her eyelids slowly blinked open adjusting to the light. She reached her hand off and turned off the black digital clock that read 7:30.

"Wait a second..that's not my clock.." she thought to herself

Pushing on the bed, Eileen propped herself up and looked around the room. Clothes were scattered on the floor along with various other items such as a half eaten bag of chips, a video game controller and a baseball glove.

"Where am I? This is defiantly not my room!"

Eileen pushed off the covers and hopped out of bed. That's when she noticed that a pair of loose, blue, plaid boxers had replaced her Soffe shorts and oversized cheer t-shirt. Eileen rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She stared at the reflection in the mirror. Eileen was in Cody Marshall's body.

**Cody**

"Hey loser! It's time to get up."

Cody heard a voice he didn't recognize shout at him, followed by the shut of a door and footsteps walking away. He squinted his eyes. He didn't remember his room being this bright. His hand reached down to his crotch to readjust his package. Cody's heart stopped. Instead of his morning wood was usually sticking straight up to greet him in the morning, he felt nothing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed.

Cody jumped out of bed, not taking time to look at his surroundings his eyes shot down and examined his body. Where his size 10 feet should have been were tiny little feminine feet with hot pink nail polish. His eyes continued gliding up the body. Cody always slept in only his boxers, but now his attire consisted of light pink cotton shorts and a white shirt with the words "cheer extreme" on it. Finally he reached his hand up to his head, noticing the long tangled hair hanging just past his shoulders.

"That is defiantly not mine." He said aloud.


	2. Peeing Like a Boy

**Eileen: **

Eileen stares wide eyed into the mirror.

"How could this have happened? I must be dreaming!

She turned the faucet handle and splashed her face with cold water. But, alas, nothing changed. The door creaked and a boy who looked about 12 walked in the bathroom.

"Move it or lose it." He mumbled, still half asleep.

Eileen started at him out of the corner of her eye as she watched him lift both the lids on the toilet seat. He was also only wearing a pair of boxers.

".god. is he going to pee right here in front of me?"

"What are you doing?" Eileen asked him as started to adjust his boxers. The deepness of her voice surprised her.

"What does it look like I'm doing stupid? I need to piss." He said as if Eileen was retarded.

Eileen turned away and faced the mirror. Though this boy had no problem peeing in front of his brother, she felt intrusive. She heard the sound of his stream hitting the toilet water. It seemed to go on for forever. Eileen, despite what her mind told her not to do, couldn't help but glance over. He looked so at ease one hand lightly gripping the head of his penis that barley poked out of his boxers.

This was when Eileen noticed her urge to pee. She looked down at the boxers that hung loosely from the V of Cody's hips. A bulge was sticking out. Eileen had never seen a boy's penis before but she assumed that the bulge wasn't normally that big, and from embarrassing health class lessons realized that she…well Cody…had a morning wood.

"How am I supposed to figure that out?" She worried.

The preteen boy's flow started to slow as he breathed a sigh of relief. He stuffed the head of the penis back into his boxers, flushed the toilet and brushed past Eileen on his way out the door.

Eileen looked back over at the toilet. He didn't even put the lid down. Typical boy. Her urge to pee grew even stronger.

"Okay, I can figure this out." She exhaled.

"It's just a…thing." She couldn't even bring herself to say the word. "It's not rocket science."

Eileen stepped over next to the toilet. Taking a deep breath she dropped the boxers to her ankles. Her eyes widened.

"So that's what they look like…"

Though she had never seen one before, Eileen was pretty sure that Cody's was large for their age.

Eileen tried, with no success to pee like she saw Cody's brother pee. She tried other methods like sitting down, which was even worse. She had to pee very badly by now and frustrated, she decided just to take a shower and pheee in there. As disgusting as that sounded to her.

She pulled the clear shower curtain aside and turned on the water. She let the cold water pour over her new body. The penis started to soften in the water. Cody is a lacrosse and football player. She admired his tan body and 6 pack abs. Running her fingers up and down them.

She jumped as someone started banging on the door.

"Hey Cinderella! Hurry up! I need to take a leak!"

"That makes two of us." Eileen thought as she remembered the sensation pushing on her bladder. That must be another one of Cody's brother. She remembered him saying something about having 3 brothers. Eileen couldn't even imagine what that would be like. But, she figured she was going to find out.

She couldn't hold it any longer. Warm pee poured out of the opening of the penis and hit her feet. She moaned. It felt so good to finally relieve herself.

"Jeezz Code! What are you doing in there jacking off?" The voice called again and laughed.

Oops. Apparently she had moaned to loud. Mid flow she heard the door handle jiggle and someone barge in.

She could make out a shape through the curtain. He looked older than the other boy, about 17 or so.

She heard him unzip his pants and start peeing just as she began to squirt and finish up.

"Well..at least that's over with."


	3. Experimenting

Cody:

"I must be dreaming." He said aloud.

He rushed over to the mirror hanging above a wooden dresser filled with perfume, makeup and things that Cody didn't even want to think about.

He stared at the big blue eyes in the mirror….the second he saw the reflection he knew exactly who it was.

Eileen Myers.

He was in the body of Eileen Myers.

And I guess, he thought…it could be a lot worse.

He'd noticed Eileen a few times, and she's pretty. But, not hot.

She's the type of girl who looks pretty without even trying, and doesn't know that she's pretty.

They'd had a few short conversations when they were chosen as partners for a lab in science and she'd smile and glance at him occasionally in the hallway if she saw him.

But, that was about as far as it went. She stayed in her world. He stayed in his.

Cody had a feeling he was going to get to know Eileen a lot better.

Being the hormonal, perverted, teenage boy he is; Cody went over to the long full length mirror hanging on the door to her bedroom.

Making sure the door was shut tight and locked, he let the shorts and oversized tee shirt fall the floor.

His eyes grew wide as he just stared into the mirror. His eyes sliding up and down the now exposed female body.

Emily Jergens let him slid his hands under her bra and play with her boobs once at a party. But, he had never seen a girl completely naked.

He felt guilty for doing this, but he couldn't stop. He just stood there naked in front of the mirror.

Then he couldn't resist any longer. Staring at the pink-tipped soft, little breasts. He brought his hands up. First he just ran his finger along the edge of them, right about the rib cage. Trying not to go to fast. But, then he realized no one else was around. Only him, in this naked girls body. He could do whatever he wanted to. He started squeezing Eileen's boobs. The only fat on Eileen's entire body. She was a runner. So it made sense. He watched them jiggle as he lifted them up and down.

The area between his thighs started growing damp.

He reached his hand down and rubbed the little stubble of brown hair. He could feel how wet it was. Just as he was about to slide his finger in….

"EILEEN! COME DOWN AND EAT SOMETHING OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"


End file.
